To increase the aesthetic appeal, and also value of their property, home owners and other property owners often spend a lot of time and money on landscaping and hardscaping. Cement and stone pavers are a common sidewalk, driveway, and patio material. After the pavers are laid, the gaps between adjacent pavers are filled with sand to increase the lock between pavers and to stabilize the pavers.